Operation: TOMMY 2
by LG65
Summary: Operation G.L.O.B.A.L. remake of T.O.M.M.Y. Also, the 1st South American mission. The Common Cold invades Peru, and Numbuh 65 is on the case Not the case of a flu, mind you. K Plus for violence.


Disclaimer: This is an Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L. edition of T.O.M.M.Y. This remake contains elements of Street Fighter 3. I don't own KND or SF3.  
  
KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures SF3: © Capcom Co. Ltd.  
  
Operation: T.O.M.M.Y.-2  
(Totally Obnoxious Moronic Meddling Youngster)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 3:00 PM ET  
Place: Lima, Peru  
  
One day, Numbuh 65 walked down the street in Lima. He feels the Peruvian air flowing right through him, and he sniffed it well. It smelled like pupusas on a hot summer day. Then, he bumped into a chubby kid walking down the road. "Oh!" Numbuh 65 said, "I'm sorry! Are you OK?" "Yes." The buxom boy answered. The boy looked exactly like Numbuh 2, except he's shorter. "Hello." The boy said, "I'm Tommy Gilligan. Have you seen my brother Hoagie?" "Umm." Numbuh 65 thought, "No. I haven't seen him since this morning." "Oh. OK." Tommy said, "Can you help me find him?" "Sure." Numbuh 65 answered,  
  
Then, they came up to a park close to a mall in Lima. There was Numbuh 2, or as Tommy calls him "Hoagie". He rushes over, and says "Hi, Hoagie. Do you want to hang out?" "I can't right now, Tommy." Hoagie said "Aww!" Tommy says, "We never get to hang out!" "I'm busy with the Kids Next Door right now!" Numbuh 2 replied. A greasy phlegm bullet just missed the two Gilligan brothers! Tommy gasped in surprise. "In case you haven't noticed, this is much more important than hanging out with you!" "Umm." Numbuh 65 thought, "I think these guys are far more worse than my sister and me. I mean, they just bicker over their 'quality' time. I need to clear this up sooner or later before those boys get into more trouble." Then, he noticed who the Kids Next Door were going up against. It was the Common Cold! He's a rogue assailant out to make the world sneeze before him. Then, the Common Cold fired another explosive mucus shell at Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2, at the same time, fired a carton full of orange juice. The two projectiles came at their targets in slow motion. Tommy just stood there. Numbuhs 2 & 65 dived to save Tommy. The infernal mucus was so powerful that it executed both Luis & Hoagie in a afflicted fashion. The Common Cold wasn't safe, though. He was butchered down by the O.J. projectile. "Vitamin C! Too." he said, and he screamed down as he was shot down. The other KND cheered, sneezing and sniffling in suspiration. The Common Cold yelled, "Curse you, Kids Next Di gii. Ahh. AAH. CHOO!" He flied all the way to Honduras. Numbuh 2 sneezed once more. "Hey, Hoagie." Tommy said, "Can we hang out now? Huh? Can we hang out?" "You always wanted in hang out, Tommy!" Numbuh 2 said, in a spiritless manner. "So far I got, from hanging around with you, is a cold!" "Aww! That's not fair!" Tommy demurred "Well, just make friends of your own. OK?" Hoagie suggested As Tommy muttered away, Numbuh 65 asked, "What was that all about?" "My brother is always like this, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 2 answered, "He always wants to spend quality time with me." "I know what that's like." Numbuh 65 comforted, "I guess he needed a person to talk to. It's the same with my sister. I talk to her ALL the time. She doesn't annoy me as much as your brother." "You know," Numbuh 2 thought, "You might be right."  
  
3 weeks later, all the KND were still in an infected state. They were sneezing and sniffling 24/7, right in their hotel room in downtown Lima. Numbuh 4 complained, "This stinks! Why can't we fight bad guys like 'The Ice Cream Sandwich Monster'?!" "Or the Creature with LOTS of extra Cash?!" Numbuh 5 elaborated "Come on, team!" Numbuh 1 said, "We fought a good battle, and defeated another foe! If we're gonna spend another week blowing our noses and staying in our hotel room, I'm not complaining." The other KND agreed. Just then, several tentacles with toilet plungers attacked. One hit, and grabbed Numbuh 4! The other KND rushed off, screaming. One by one, the KND were grabbed and reeled away like fish in a pond. This included Numbuh 2! Numbuh 65 walked in, and he said, "Hi, guys! I got you all some pupusas, kola champagne, and plantains." He realized they were gone. He rushed to the top of the hotel. He found a scorpion-like machine near the beach, reeling in the KND! Then, they were placed in 5 separate tubes, and. PLOP!!! The tubes were filled with a heavy amount of mucus! "Oh my God!" Numbuh 65 said, and then he looked up. "Ain't he the Common Cold?!" he yelled "Not anymore!" the Common Cold replied, "Now that I have super technology, I am metamorphosed into THE FLU BUG!" and he laughed evilly "Now that I've fused the cold to your team-mates," he continued, "I'm gonna give the world a worst case of the flu EVER!" "How the heck did become like this?!" Numbuh 65 thought, "I built it for him." Tommy answered for him "TOMMY?!" Numbuh 65 vociferated, flabbergasted, "Didn't your brother say to you that your mother said not to make weapons for enemies?!" "Well, he said to make new friends!" Tommy remonstrated, then said, "He came up with this cool deal! I would build a machine for him, and he gets rid of the Kids Next Door!" Then, he sang, "Everybody wins! Everybody." Then, he was snatched "Sorry, Tommy." The Common Cold said, "If I'm gonna make the world sick, I'll have to take the sick kids. Including Y. Y. YOU!" As he was reeled in, Tommy yelled, "You big booger-head liar!" A tube covered him, and he was rifted in snot. "Now, for that legendary kid." the Common Cold said, but he was gone! Numbuh 65 waited for him at the bottom of the hotel. "You snot-freak!" he yelled, "I'll hand you 10 seconds to give me back Tommy and my friends!" The Common Cold laughed. As he was charging his fireball through his tea- cupped hands, he felt a surge of O.J. right through him. Numbuh 65 yelled, "Time's up!" He fired a swift Shinkuu O.J. Hadou-ken at the Flu Bug. It took a hit. "Bulls-eye!" Numbuh 65 said with glee. The Common Cold just laughed. "Sorry, Numbuh 65!" he said, "That surge fist of yours can't penetrate my ultimate armour! Now, prepare to get REALLY sick!" Then, he charged up his Snot Sting Blast. The snot from the reservoirs emptied. It moved to the stinger cannon bay. It fired. Numbuh 65 took a heavy hit as he fell from the top of the hotel. The Common Cold laughed, then said, "Feeling nauseous, Numbuh 65?!" Numbuh 65 cupped his hands again. "Not yet, snot snuffer!" He fired another O.J. Hadou-ken. It hit the Flu Bug. The Flu Bug began to intercept Numbuh 65. Then, he turned around, and said, "I hope you like this torrent of power with extra pulp!" He screamed as he cupped his fists, and fired a Denjin O.J. Hadou-ken. The electric orange juiced fireball hit the Flu Bug. The Common Cold screamed, and yelled, "It BURNS!!!" "Humph." Numbuh 65 said, "Vitamin C ya later!" The Common Cold screamed, and yelled, "I'm MELTING!!!" Then, he said, "Just kidding, snot-nosed kid!" Numbuh 65 was in complete shock! He ran off, but then he had an idea. He picked up his cellular phone, and he called someone. In Spanish, he said, "Hello? Hi. Listen, I need a giant supply of." and he whispered, then he said, "And, I want it all in a massive cannon! It will cost 25,000 pesos?! OK, it will be acceptable. Bye." Then, he ran into a corner diner. "Ready?" the lady said in Spanish. Then, there was a BOOM! The Flu Bug locked on to Numbuh 65. "Now I gotcha!" The Common Cold said as he reloaded his stinger cannon bay. Then, the lady pressed a button. Two machine gun cannons, a platform, and a gigantic container of liquid rose from the ground behind the diner. Numbuh 65 cupped his hands. "Chicken soup?!" the Common Cold said, "Eeewww!" Once Numbuh 65 released his hands, the mammoth machine guns aimed right at the Flu Bug, and. SPLOOSH!  
  
In that diner, Tommy said as he sniffled, "Well. At least we get to hang out now. Huh, Hoagie?" Everyone, including Numbuh 65, were slurping the chicken soup. "Aww. Shut up, Tommy!" Hoagie replied The Common Cold mocked Tommy's words, then he replied, "Bahh!" In Spanish, the diner lady said, "Less sass and more soup, Señor Common Cold!"  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
